Desperado
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: on hiatus until further notice....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking this story down. I have recently had some new ideas and wanted to re-write it a bit. Also, I am currently writing my own book, so it's a bit hard to do both. I have a publisher! Hopefully, all will work out for me! Hope you like the re-write... Let me know what you think! Thanks all!

Desperado

Chapter One- Realization

Music played softly in the background. It was just a silly old love song. He sat there wishing he were anywhere else but here. The night sky was shrouded in velvety blackness with a few sprinklings of stars here and there. There wasn't really anything special about tonight. At least if you didn't consider a small boy standing on the edge of a cliff with tears rolling down his cheeks nothing special.

A lone wolf howled in the distance. The small ragged looking child shivered as a gust of chill wind caused his cloak to ruffle. You might ask how one so small and innocent could be on the brink of suicide. What had happened to this little boy to become so desperate for it all to end? How did he come to be on the edge of this jutting cliff staring down into the mass roiling waves?

Where was that music coming from? It reminded him of a tune his mum used to sing. She would dance around the kitchen with a heart covered apron on singing that same old song. It was always the same tune. _But don't tell my heart, My achy break heart, It just won't understand. _He never did find out who the original artist was of that stupid song. Even though it reminded him of his mum, he still hated it. It had to be the stupidest thing ever written, but now as he sat alone, he wished his mum were here singing her song and dancing about happily.

He closed his eyes and wished for the music to stop. It was only making things worse. He didn't need anymore reminders of his parents. He may not remember a lot of things about them, but a few memories stood out. Like his mum dancing and singing, and his dad joking around with friends. He didn't understand why he could remember even this much. He was only a year old when they were murdered. But he still could hear his dad saying, "Padfoot, remember that time when we hung Snape upside down and you turned his boxers into frilly granny panties?" Then a rich baritone laugh could be heard accompanied by a barking guffaw. Too many memories that he couldn't push away even if he had wanted.

A slight drizzle had started as he stood with his eyes closed trying to forget. The small misty drops landed in his hair looking like tiny diamonds on a piece of black silk. He opened his eyes to once again look up at the sky. It had become quite cloudy all of a sudden. He didn't remember hearing anything about it supposed to be raining tonight. He didn't care much for the rain. It only made him imagine that angels were crying. Which at this point in time, he was pretty positive they were. The tacky love song had stopped and was now replaced by a haunting melody that sounded like a muggle song he had once heard. He still hadn't figured out where the music was coming from, maybe it was just in his head. It wouldn't be the first time he had heard things that weren't really there.

With that last thought, his mind wandered into very dangerous territory. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the scene from replaying in his head. He saw Snape burst onto the tower, draw his wand, and shout _'Avada Kedavra!'. _He tried desperately to stop the memory before it ended. But nothing he tried to think of would stop him seeing Dumbledore's shocked look of betrayal as he fell over the ramparts to the ground far below. That was the worse night of his life since he had lost his parents and Sirius. It seemed as if everyone who ever cared for him was being slowly annihilated. That was why he had left the only place he would ever call home. It was why he had said goodbye to Ron and Hermoine. It was the only reason that he had given up the one person who he had ever truly loved. Ginny. How he missed her beautiful face, sweet smile, and loving arms. He had lost so much and given up even more. That was why he was standing on the edge of this broken cliff staring out into the nothingness of the sea. It was just below here where the cave was that he and Dumbledore had come to that night. It was here where Dumbledore lost all of his strength to help Harry. It was here where Harry Potter had returned to end his own life.

He sluggishly stepped towards the edge. Just a few more steps. Five. Four. Three. He stopped. He could have sworn he heard the sound of shuffling feet. He glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Once again he began to take the last two steps to... freedom? Yes, freedom. He would be free from all the worry. Free from the hurt. Free from having to watch another person he loved brutally murdered just to get at him. He would be free from being the one thing he had never wanted to be. The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One. He hurriedly took those last two steps and jumped off the side of the cliff. With the roiling waves and jagged rocks rushing up to meet him, he finally felt free. He closed his eyes waiting for the final release from this horrid life.

He waited. And waited. But the impact he was ready for never came. He opened his eyes to find himself once again standing on the cliff's edge. What the hell had happened? He knew he had jumped. He had felt his feet leave the ground and the air rushing past him as he plummeted to the sea. But he hadn't plummeted. He hadn't moved. He was still five steps from the edge. Remembering that he had heard footsteps behind himself, he turned around. There standing just in the shadow of a large tree stood the last person he expected to ever see again. He stood in stunned silence.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy said carefully.

Harry didn't say a word. He didn't reach for his wand. Somehow he knew that Malfoy wasn't here to hurt him. Would it have mattered anyway? If he had been, Malfoy would have gladly let Harry make the jump he so desperately longed for.

"Aren't you worried that I might kill you?" Malfoy asked softly.

Harry still said nothing. He simply shook his head with a look of hopelessness.

"I didn't want him to die. That's why I couldn't cast the curse. I looked up to him just as much as the rest of you did. He never gave me much of a chance until the end, but I still didn't want him to die." Malfoy whispered desperately.

'_What is he doing here? How did he find me? Why does it sound like he's trying to tell me something_?' Harry thought to himself. He looked into Malfoy's eyes. Stormy gray pleaded with blank emerald. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't blame Malfoy. He didn't even blame Snape anymore. They were only doing what anyone would have done. They were protecting themselves. He only blamed himself.

"Aren't you going to say anything? And what the hell did you think you were doing! If I hadn't levitated you back up here, you'd be splattered all over those rocks and washed into the sea!" Malfoy cried.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked wearily, his eyes dropping once more to stare at the ground. He didn't feel the need to explain anything. It was obvious that he had given up.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked curiously. He had never seen his archrival look so forlorn and lost before. It was a bit upsetting. He knew that Potter and Dumbledore had been close, but he didn't know the extent of their relationship. He didn't know that Harry had been there that night bound against the wall under his invisibility cloak. He did know that it was his fault that this boy was standing here on the verge of suicide. If only Draco hadn't allowed his father to brainwash him into believing everything the Dark Lord had said. If only he could have stood up for what he really believed in. Maybe he would have been able to help. But as it stood now, he was the reason why Harry Potter had tried to kill himself.

"Wrong? What makes you think anything is wrong?" Harry whispered. '_Why does Malfoy care that I'm about to kill myself_?'

"Are you stupid, Potter? I just kept you from killing your ruddy self! What the hell has happened to you!" Draco yelled at Harry.

"You really want to know why I'm here?" Harry asked.

"I know why you're here. You came here to get away from everything. I don't know why you think the only way out is to die, though. Don't you want to know how I found you?" Draco answered.

"I don't really care. You've found me, now go back and tell your Death Eater buddies where I am. I won't even put up a fight. Tell your _master_ that he doesn't have anything else to worry about. He doesn't even have to be here. I'll take care of his problem for him. Go on now, Malfoy. Leave me alone." Harry said, his eyes beginnig to glow with the old fire that Draco was used to seeing from the Boy-Who-Lived, but that fire faded as quickly as it had begun to burn.

Draco stood there stunned to silence. He just couldn't believe that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had given up. He now realised that's what was wrong. The boy had given up on life. The death of his mentor must have really pushed him over the edge. Draco was unsure what to do. He had followed Potter here to talk to him. To ask him for help. To see if his old enemy would help him to right the wrongs he, Draco, had done. But now? What was he to do now? He had almost gotten his hopes up. When Potter's eyes began to glow, he knew he had a chance, but the life in those emerald depths had faded out so fast.

"Potter, you have to come away from the edge."

"Why? You afraid that Voldemort will be angry with you if you let me take away his pleasure by killing myself?"

"No. I'm afraid that you won't be the only one to die." Draco figured that if he used Potter's friends he could get the boy away from the edge. "Do you really think that the mudblood and the weasel will survive without you?"

"They've done fine so far."

"You've got to be kidding me! You really don't know what's happened to them?" Draco asked incredulously.

"They've probably began their last year at Hogwarts and are grateful that I'm gone. They can't be hurt since I'm not there to drag them into trouble." Harry said in a lost monotone.

"No, Potter. They aren't at Hogwarts. Hogwarts closed about three weeks ago. All of the mudbloods and halfbloods have been rounded up and sent to camps. The blood traitors were sent to different camps. Your friends need you."

"I don't believe you. McGonagal wouldn't have let the school close. She would have kept it open." Harry insisted, not wanting to believe Malfoy, but there was a ring of truth to the blond boy's words that he couldn't deny. Instantly he became worried. '_What has happened to 'Mione and Ron? And Ginny? Oh my gods! Ginny_!'

"Hogwarts is closed. Your friends are being held prisoner in places that would make a dog sick. You have to wake up and realize what has happened." Malfoy pleaded. Draco knew that if hearing that his friends were in danger wasn't enough to bring Harry Potter out of this self destructive state, nothing would.

"Why do you care? Why do you care if the school is closed, and whether or not my friends need me? Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked getting a bit angry. His eyes flashed with the old fire once again.

"I care because... Because they killed my mother and father. The Dark Lord released all of the prisoners from Azkaban and had my mother along with him. He told her that he wanted to bring them back together. She went with him willingly. She wanted to see my father again. He made me go, too. I had to stand there and watch him cast cruciatus on them over and over again. I had to listen to my mother's screams. Then, I was held back by a few of the others while the Dark Lord called Snape forward. He... he.. he killed my parents." Draco blurted all of this out while silent tears trailed down his face. Liquid sorrow marring the perfection of alabastor skin. It was a memory that Draco would never forget, and it was all his fault. If he had stopped Snape that night on the tower, Dumbledore would still be alive, and Potter would still be ready to fight.

"Oh." was all Harry could say. He understood how Malfoy felt. He knew what it was like to watch someone you cared for deeply die at the hands of betrayal. It was at this point when Harry decided that his freedom would have to wait. Somewhere from deep down inside of himself he could feel his Gryffindor blood raging. It was forcing him to acknowlegde his heritage. No Gryffindor would be able to walk away so selfishly from their friends. So what was Harry doing here? Nothing. He was going to go back and make things right again. He was going to find Hermione and Ron and Ginny. He was going to reopen Hogwarts. He was going to fight.

"Malfoy, will you help me?" Harry asked quietly. He knew he couldn't do it all alone. Even if the help were from a Malfoy, it was better than being alone.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco replied in relief.


	2. Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter is a bit short, but they will get longer as I go along.

Chapter Two- Wolves

Hermoine Granger was wishing she could simply have a shower. After several days without one, she was feeling grimey and disgusting. Her already bushy brown hair had became matted and lank with dirt. Her mouth felt like someone had forced her to brush her teeth with sand and mold. She added a toothbrush and hairbrush to her wish list. Some clean clothes would be greatly appreciated, also. Not to mention a decent place to sleep. Hell, even a blanket would be nice, but she knew these things would remain only wishes as long as she was trapped here. And without her wand, there wasn't much she could do.

Ever since Dumbldore had been murdered and Harry had disappeared, Voldemort had been working overtime. So far, he had managed to round up almost all of the muggleborn and half blooded witches and wizards who had tried to return to Hogwarts at the beginning of term. There were a few who had escaped. She desperately hoped that they had made it to safety and weren't slaughtered somewhere else. Hermoine wondered if her parents knew she wasn't at school. They didn't receive news from the wizarding world very often. As a matter of fact, since the train had been attacked, she wasn't even sure if they were still alive. Voldemort so far had made no move towards the muggleborn children's parents, but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to. She once again added one more thing to her growing list of wishes. She really missed her parents and friends.

Trudging through the mud and sometimes ankle deep water, she sluggishly made her way back to the tent that had been setup for the women. Not that it really mattered if she were inside during this awful rain, or not. The tent itself was riddled with holes and had more vermin and insects inside than outside, but it was better than what some of the others had to endure. There simply wasn't enough room inside, so the ones who had been brought here later on, were forced to sleep out in the cold rain with only the rags on their backs for warmth and each other for comfort.

She had been brought to this place about a week ago. She and Ron had been on their way to school on the Hogwarts Express when it was surrounded by dementors and werewolves. She would never forget the terrifying feeling of cold and lonliness the dementors brought with them. She was almost grateful that Harry hadn't been there. Gods knew how he would have handled so many monsters at once. Those who had tried to fight were mecilessly murdered in cold blood by the werewolves. It didn't take long for many of the upper year students to be killed. Their throats were ripped out and they were thrown from the train for the wild animals to feed upon. The ones who saw this happening, mostly the lower years, realized that the only way they could make it out alive was to bow down to the disgusting, yet powerful, dark lord. Hermoine had fought, but she had lived. Ron had fought. Now here she was in this horrid place and Ron was dead.

A tear slid down her mud encrusted cheek as she thought back to how brave the tall redhead had been. He had stepped in front of a killing curse to save her life. She screamed as she watched his body fall lifeless to the ground. He had shouted something to her before he was hit, but he never finished what he was trying to say. "'Mione! I Lo-". She would never forget him. He would always hold a place in her heart. Just thinking about him made Hermoine want to break down and give up. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that Harry was out there somewhere, and he would be back to save them all. Or, she hoped he would. Hermione knew it was pitiful to rely on her best friend, just as the rest of the wizarding world always had, to save them, but she had faith in him. Not only because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because she loved him.

Ginny Weasley had managed to get off the train that day it was overtaken. She had fought her way towards the Forbidden Forest. Amazingly enough, it was a wolf who had helped her. He was muddy brown with gray streaked thoughout. His eyes were an entrancing cinnamon brown. He led her to a safe place in a beautiful clearing with a small creak running through it. There were plenty of berries and other edible wild plants that he showed her. She felt safe and was unbelievably happy. Who could have known that she would find such solace in a quiet place. After growing up in large family, she'd expected to miss the noise and commotion, but she really didn't.

Ginny sat lotus style in a warm spot of sun. Her werewolf friend strolled quietly up to her. When she smiled at him, he layed down with his head in her lap. She gently stroked the fur behind his ears. She had found that was his favorite place to be petted. When she thought about it, it was kind of odd. In a way, she was petting a wild animal. Then again, she was petting a human being. As much as she enjoyed the quiet and solitude, Ginny was grateful for her furry friend's company. He was someone she could talk to. Someone who would listen no matter what. He didn't have dinner to make, or pranks to invent, or work, or a best friend who was suppose to save the world. He was just here. And he was here for here.

"I know you can understand what I'm saying, right?" Ginny asked the worn looking fellow, and could have sworn that he gave a slight nod. It had always confused her as to how he could remain a werewolf all the time, and not be savage.

"Why do you remain a wolf? Can't you turn back? It would be nice to have some human company for a bit." Ginny sighed as she got no response from him. _'What was he afraid of? Why wouldn't he turn back into a person_? she thought.

"I really miss my friends and family. I love the quiet here, but sometimes, I wonder if they're all dead. The last thing I saw as I jumped out the train window was that my brother, Ron, had been hit by the killing curse. I'm sure Hermione is either dead or being tortured to find out where Harry is. Harry. I miss him so much. It took him so long to see me. So long to love me as I have always loved him. Everyone thought it was just a childish crush, but I know that he felt the tug on his soul just as I did when he looked at me. I wonder if he's found out that the train was attacked. I wonder if he really cares. Damn him! I can't wait forever!" Ginny cried and cried. The tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. '_How could he just leave us like that? Didn't he love me like I love him? Maybe everyone was right after all_.'

The wolf lay there and let the poor child pour her heart out to him. He wouldn't be able to take much more. He could feel her tears splashing into his fur, and he wanted desperately to hold her in his arms and bring comfort to such a young cub. Remus Lupin could take it no more. No matter how afraid he was of being discovered, he had to do what was right. He lifted his head from Ginny's lap, and walked about three feet away. He didn't want to frighten the child, but it was now or never. He couldn't let her go through this alone anymore. He concentrated hard on his human image, and slowly he began to change. First his legs began to lengthen, then his arms. Next, his snout grew shorter, and his fur began to recede. Finally, there he stood naked before the sixteen year old girl who loved Harry Potter as much as he did. He reached for Ginny's cloak that she had cast aside when she first sat down and covered himself. Then he slowly approached her.

Ginny stared in shock.

"Pro-Professor Lupin?" she asked in awe. '_How could it be? Had he been here the whole time? Was he the one who had saved her from the other werewolves on the train_? _He was! He was the one who had helped her! It all made sense now. Now, she knew why he seemed to familiar to her_.'

Remus smiled gently and nodded at the stunned girl. He didn't dare approach her until he was sure that she knew he was. Gods knew, she still her wand. Not only that, but she was a powerful witch in her own right. Wandless or not.

"Bu-But, I thought you had been captured." Ginny stuttered, her eyes as wide as a full moon at it's peak.

"No, not yet. I've been here with you since I saw you escape from the Hogwarts Express." he answered shyly, hoping that she still trusted him. It wouldn't surprise him a witch who had been friends with Harry and company were a bit distrustful.

"You have?"

"Yeah."

Ginny was slowly getting over her shock. She jumped at Remus,and he caught her in his arms and they both laughed in relief. Ginny couldn't believe her luck! Maybe Remus would know how to reach Harry! She hadn't given up hope entirely of seeing the love of her life again. And there was the whole saving everyone thing, also.

"Er, Professor, do you know how we can reach Harry?" she asked tentatively. She didn't Professor Lupin to feel as if she were ungrateful for all that he had done for her.

"I think I know how to reach him." he said with a smile. '_I hope this works for her sake_.' Remus thought. He couldn't see this poor girl lose anyone else. Especially Harry.

Ginny hugged him harder, and waited for him to explain.


	3. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the delay and removal of this story, but I've been working really hard to fix things in it. I wasn't really liking where it was going, so please read it again, if you've already read the old version. There will be lots of changes. Thanks everyone!

Chapter Three- Realizations

Harry and Draco had been traveling for days. Their faces were dirty, their cloaks were ragged, and they could easily have passed as any thief in the streets of London. They had heard, Draco had heard from the Death Eaters before he left, that the 'Mudblood Camps' were in an area close to Hogwarts, and were desperately trying to find it. They came upon the old school where both had learned, and lost, so much. The once beautiful castle was no better than many ruins left from ages past. The gates to the school, which had once been magnificent, were blown to bits. Harry figured that had happened the night that he had tried to capture Snape after Dumbledore's death. The Entrance Hall doors had been blasted off their hinges and there was dirt and all kinds of filth littering what had been the Great Hall. The castle that had remained indestructible and a safe haven for all for centuries had become a hovel. Both boys looked on in sadness and anger.

Many staircases were missing steps that had been there before. Familiar portraits were gone. There were chunks missing from the stone walls where the battle the night of Dumbledore's life, and Harry's hope, had ended. Secret passageways covered by tapestries were no longer secret, for the tapestries had been burned away.

Harry gasped when they reached the gargoyle that had guarded the headmaster's office for centuries. It was in pieces scattered down the corridor. The secret entrance and winding staircase were both in bad repair, as if hundreds of feet had trampled up at once. The pearl encrusted handrail had been stripped and layed bare. Harry approached Dumbledore's old office with a gulp. He hadn't been back here since the night the two of them had gone after the horcrux. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was that all of the old portraits were in tatters and all of Dumbledore's precious magic detectors were broken everywhere in the room. Fawke's perch was gone. The glass case that held Gryffindor's sword was shattered, but the sword remained. Obviously, someone had tried to take it, but had been unable. Harry approached the casing, shattered glass crunching under each step he took, where the sword rested and picked it up. The beautiful ruby encrusted saber felt as if it belonged in his hands. He could feel the magic flowing from the weapon into his own veins. This belonged to him. No one could take it from him. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he realized that this was something that even Voldemort could never have for his own. That thought brought him more happiness than anything had in a long time. He finally had something that was his, and his alone.

Draco stood at the entrance to the office, waiting. He knew this was hard for Harry to come back here, but they had to see if there was any evidence of where the muggleborns had been taken. Not that he really expected to find anything. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he watched the other boy look around in sadness. When Harry picked up the sword, Draco gasped. He watched as Harry's hand wrapped around the ruby encrusted hilt and he knew. He knew that no-one but the heir of Gryffindor could handle that sword. He also knew that no-one but the heir of Gryffindor could defeat the heir of Slytherin. He didn't know that Harry was the heir. That would explain a lot of how Harry had become so powerful a wizard at such a young age. It would explain why Harry had survived the killing curse. And it definitely explained why Dumbledore had put so much faith in an eleven year old six years ago. Draco began to understand.

"Potter, we should be going." Draco said.

"Yes." was all Harry said in reply. He looked up and saw awe in Malfoy's eyes. For some reason, he didn't feel triumphant like he had always thought he would. He felt as if he finally belonged. Harry finally felt accepted by the one person who had never accepted him. It was an awesome feeling to have.

The boys made their way back out of the castle after having gone to the destroyed library, an understatement, to see if they could salvage anything useful, but the whole room looked as if someone had set fire to it. There was still ash hanging in the air. So much knowledge lost. They couldn't even get in the door. Someone had made sure that if something had remained, it wouldn't be easily accessible. The two rivals didn't have much time. Harry was desperate to find his friends, and Draco was desperate for revenge. So they left it and made their way back outside.

Once beside the lake, Harry turned and looked back at the only place he would ever call home. Seeing so much devastation in one place made him think. '_This was all his fault. If he had gone back on the train, maybe he could have helped. Hogwarts wouldn't be closed. It wouldn't be ruined. It would still be his home_.' Silently saying goodbye, he made an oathe to come back and restore Hogwarts to her natural beauty.

"I'll be back. And when I am, then all will be right."Harry murmured.

Draco said nothing because he knew those words were more true than anything he had ever heard before. If anyone could bring back the most famous school of magic surely it would be The Chosen One, heir to one of the first founders, Gryffindor. The Boy-Who-Lived. It would be Harry Potter. The most powerful wizard since Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Voldemort didn't stand a chance now that he had a reason to fight. Draco smiled.

Remus and Ginny stealthily came out of the Forbidden Forest into Hogsmeade. The little town had been leveled. Neither of them had seen such destruction since studying pictures of Grindalwald's attacks during the muggle world war two. All of the residents were either dead or in hiding. The few who had survived had long since ran for safety in other countries.

Ginny crept along behind Remus, afraid that someone would be in the area. She just had a feeling that they weren't alone here. She had always had a sense of things that others couldn't readily see. Shrugging off that thought she remembered why they were coming out of the relative safety of the forest. Remus had had the idea that maybe they could get up to the school and just possibly to the owlery. He was hoping that at least one owl would have remained. In all honesty, he was just hoping that anything remained of the great castle. He intended to try to send an owl to Harry, providing the boy hadn't put an untraceable on himself.

So, the pair danced in and out of the shadows at the edge of the forest on their way up to the school. They were over half way there when they heard footsteps up ahead around a bend in the path. Actually, Remus heard the footsteps and Ginny sensed that there were people up there. Dodging back into the cover of the dense trees, they crouched low to the ground to watch who it was who had the nerve to go back to the school. Most were terribly afraid to even go anywhere near Hogsmeade, let alone up to Hogwarts. The old school had gone from being a place of refuge to a place where even the oldest of witches and wizards feared. Rumors were that those who had died in the last battle were ghosts and royally pissed off. So, instead of taking any chances, people just stayed away.

Ginny and Remus sat listening, hoping to catch any bit of conversation that might give them an idea of the people's intentions, or identities. When they could finally see the other pair of people come around the bend, they could tell that the others were two boys of about sixteen years of age. One had blindingly silver blond hair with liquid argent eyes. The other's mess of ebony locks flopped into his brilliant emerald gaze. When Ginny saw Harry and Draco she didn't hesitate for a moment. She ran full tilt towards the two teenage boys and threw herself into Harry's arms. He barely had a chance to catch her before Remus followed her, laughing with joy at seeing the boy who he loved so dearly. Remus threw his arms around the two teens, and hugged with almost all of his might.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled happily, "How did you get here! And Remus! You're squashing us!" He gasped.

"Sorry, Harry, I'm just so happy to see you!" Remus said excitedly.

"I live here Harry. So does Remi. He's kept me alive and kept me company." Ginny said sadly.

"What? What about your family and the burrow?"

"The burrow was destroyed, and my family are..."she began to sob, "dead."

"No." Harry was struck stupid. He didn't know what to say. The whole Weasley family gone? No. It couldn't be. Then a thought hit him that dropped him to his knees in the middle of the dusty path. His arms slipped from around Ginny and Remus didn't have time to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Ron?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Remus said quietly. "When the train was attacked, anyone who fought back was murdered. Ron stepped in front of a killing curse to save Hermione. Ginny managed to escape to the forest, where she's been with me since. We've been to afraid to go anywhere. We wouldn't have been out today if we hadn't decided to try the owlery at the school to reach you. Where have you been Harry?" He finished in a soft tone.

"No," Harry let out a heartrending sob. Tears fell like rain down his face to splash in the dirt creating little rivulets of mud. How could all of this have happened? Wasn't it enough that he had lost his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore? Why did Ron have to be taken from him too? His best friend! The first person to ever see him as only Harry, not as the stupid Boy-Who-Lived. Despair washed over him. What was he to do? How was he suppose to go on? He had lost almost everything he had ever cared about. Then all of a sudden his sobbing stopped. Almost. He still had something to hold onto. He still had Ginny and Remus, and maybe Hermoine. And Draco had come for him. Draco had saved his life, so it must be worth saving. He couldn't give up again. He had promised. He still had reasons to fight. Wiping the tears from his face, Harry stood up.

"Do you know where Hermoine is? Or even if she's still alive?" He asked.

"I know where she was taken, but I don't know if she's still there." Ginny answered. Her heart dropped to her toes. She had finally found him again, and all Harry seemed to care about was Ron and Hermione. What about her? Why didn't ask more about what had happened to her? She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and stepped back a few steps.

"Well, that's why we're here. We were trying to find her. We had thought that you would be with her. At least, I thought that she would have found a way to escape." Harry said.

"Harry, why is Malfoy with you?" Remus asked gently. He didn't want to question Harry so soon about his company, but the question had to be asked. Everyone knew that it was because of Malfoy that Dumbledore was dead. It was his fault that the damn Death Eaters had gotten into the school. Why was Harry with him?

Harry had totally forgotten about Draco for a minute. The other boy had stood there so quietly. How did he explain how he came to be in the company of the one who had allowed the Death Eaters into Hogwarts? He had no idea. So, he looked to Draco. Pleading with his eyes, he asked him not to tell the other two about his attempted suicide.

"Draco, do you want to explain?" Harry asked the blond.

Draco simply nodded, then began the explanation as to why he was with Harry and not with the other Death Eaters and Voldemort. He had seen the look Harry had given him, and he understood that his newfound friend didn't want Lupin and the Weaslette to know exactly how he had found Harry.

"Well, I'm glad that you came to your senses, Malfoy." Remus said. He was still a bit suspicious. He knew that the Malfoys never did anything out of the goodness of their hearts.

"Me, too." Ginny agreed. That sixth sense had kicked in again, and she knew deep down that Malfoy could be trusted. For now.

"Please, call me Draco," Draco requested of the two. It was the least that should happen. Gods know, he had done so much to make both of their lives miserable. He had to at least be civil, even though he still didn't like the Weaslette, or the werewolf. Maybe with time.

"Okay." they said in unison as they looked at each other then Malfoy.

"Well, I suppose we should find shelter for the night, then set off early tomorrow morning to find Hermoine." Harry suggested.

Remus and Ginny took Harry and Draco back to the small clearing where they had managed to create a small camp with tiny tents that Remus had conjured. With Ginny's help, they were able to come up with a tent for each of them. Ginny and Remus had plenty of practice with these things now.

"Goodnight, Ginny and Remus." Harry said as he crawled into his tent.

"Night Harry." Remus and Ginny answered.

"Goodnight, Potter." Draco said barely loud enough to be heard. He didn't expect an answer, but it hurt just a little bit when none came.

"Night, Draco." Harry whispered, but Draco was too far away to hear him.

Harry lay in his tent wrapped in his cloak wishing that things could have been different. He eventually fell asleep to the sounds of muffled snores and sighs of his companions echoing throughout the clearing.


	4. Deserted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hope you like the story so far. It should start to pick up a bit within the next four or five chapters. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Four - Deserted

Draco lay huddled down under his heavy black cloak thinking about all that had happened. If only he hadn't been such a coward, Dumbledore would still be alive, Harry's friends would be safe, Snape would eventually been found out as a traitor, and Lucius and Narcissa would be alive, probably be in Azkaban, but alive. But, he had let his fear of his father and the Dark Lord control his life. For so many years he had looked up to Lucius. Draco had believed in all of the pitiful lies and false stories he had been told. He grew up adoring his father and wanted to be just like him. It had crushed him to watch Snape kill both of his parents. He had trusted Snape as much, if not more than his father. To have that trust so totally destroyed was a blow not only to his heart, but to his very soul. Draco didn't know anything about the unbreakable vow that Snape had made to Narcissa. If he had, he might have understood a bit more, and he might have realized that Severus Snape wasn't the traitor that everyone now thought him to be.

Regret and guilt roiled around in his gut to the point of making him nauseous. Draco sat up and crawled from the small tent he had been given, to stare into the night sky. The clouds that had caused the irritating drizzle of rain from earlier had dissipated. Stars shone brightly against a backdrop of endless darkness. He still didn't really know why he had gone after Potter. Maybe it was the need for something, or someone, somewhat familiar. He knew that if he were discovered he would be killed. Not only had he become a blood traitor, but he had turned against the Dark Lord. Some might say he did it due to cowardice again, but he knew that what he was doing was right. He was finally doing what was right.

A slight breeze caused the trees surrounding the clearing to shift a bit casting deep shadows on the ground. Draco shivered. He listened closely for any sounds. All he could hear was the soothing comfort of someone softly snoring and deep even breaths of sleep. He wondered what Harry thought of him coming back to the light. Did the other boy condemn him for Dumbledore's death? Did he blame him for his best friend being murdered? Draco knew that if he had been in Harry's place, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. But that was what made them so different. Harry had sympathy and compassion. He cared for people regardless of who they were or where they came from. Harry knew how to love. Draco had been taught that those type of feelings were a weakness. He grew up in a cold home. Sure, he knew his parents cared for him, but they had never said they loved him. He was raised to condemn love. Maybe if his mother had showed him more affection as a small child, he might have been able to understand the emotions that drove Harry unrelentlessly. Draco didn't know that it wasn't only love, but guilt that Harry battled with everyday.

After sitting with these thoughts running through his head for a bit, Draco decided to try to get a bit more sleep. After stretching his arms over his head with a huge yawn, he crawled back into the small shelter and huddled back down under his cloak. Closing his eyes, he briefly thought that he might like to know what it's like to love and be loved. It was Harry's face he saw as he drifted off into dreams.

Harry tossed and turned under his own cloak for awhile before deciding to see if the stars could help him clear his mind. He poked his head out of his tent to make sure there weren't any wild animals about the makeshift camp. He was just about to crawl through the opening when his eyes landed on someone sitting outside of their own tent. He knew right away that it was Draco. No other person he knew had hair that glowed like molten silver in the moonlight. At first he thought to go join the other boy, but something held him back. It could have been that Draco made a lovely picture of a moon god sitting there like that. Or it could have been that Harry was still a bit unsure of himself around the blonde. But, Harry figured it was because of the crystalline streaks on Draco's face. He didn't know what he could do or say to comfort the boy, so he stayed away. Harry always freaked out when girls cried around him, and seeing Draco like that, he got the same feeling. Oh, but the silver slytherin was beautiful sitting there in the pale light of the moon. If Harry had been just a bit braver, he might have gone out there and wrapped Draco in his arms, but he didn't. Instead, he went back into his tent and performed a timed sleeping spell on himself. He hoped it worked. Hermione had taught it to him last year when his clock quit working. As fast as his thoughts had turned to Hermione, they turned back to Draco. With the Slytherin Prince's face imprinted on his mind, Harry fell into a deep dream about a silver eyed beauty.

Morning came with a bitter gust of wind and dappled sunlight through the trees. Remus opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He thought over the previous days events and came to the conclusion that no matter what happened, he would keep these kids safe. Even Draco. The boy had goneafter Harry for help. Remus would help them find Hermione and then they'd probably have to leave the country for awhile.He was pretty sure that Draco, Ginny, and Harry would have something left from their parents. He knew Harry had a small fortune left from Lily, James, and Sirius. The would have to go to London and soon. It had to be done before Voldemort had a chance to turn the goblins against them.

Remus stretched and crawled from his tent. He went to wake the others. First he tried Harry and was a bit surprised to see the boy already sitting up wiping sleep from his deep green eyes. Remus smiled at the childlike gesture and headed over to Ginny's tent. He pulled back the flap and grinned to see the girl sitting there reading a book of spells on how to locate people. So, having had no work involved whatsoever in waking the first two teenagers, he half expected Draco to also be awake, but it wasn't to be. Remus opened the flap to Draco's tent to find the boy still sound asleep.

"Draco, wake up!" Remus called with a sigh.

No response whatsoever. He crawled into the tent and shook the boy's shoulder. Not even an eye twitch.

"Draco!" Remus shouted while shaking his shoulder roughly. Still no response. This boy slept like the dead. Remus pulled out his wand and said a spell that caused a stream of ice cold water to shoot directly into Draco's face.

"Wha-" Draco mumbled angrily spluttering and sitting up.

"Time to wake up." Remus said.

"Okay. You didn't have to get me all wet!" Draco grumbled. His hair was stuck to the side of his head and face, giving him a wet kitten look.

Remus chuckled and cast a drying charm on Draco's clothes and face. After being dried off, Draco climbed out of his tent and stretched his arms over his head. He wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, and his whole body was stiff.

"Where are the other two?" Draco asked grumpily.

"They're getting ready to go." Remus answered. Right about at that time Harry and Ginny climbed from their own tents and stretched. Remus cast a charm to pack up the camping evidence. He figured they should try to go to London first for money before going after Hermoine. So he voiced his opinion.

"I don't care about money, Remus. I have to go get 'Mione!" Harry said vehemently.

"I know you're anxious to get her out of that awful place, Harry, but we have to be ready to go somewhere to hide after we do, and we're going to need money!" Remus replied.

"Harry, Remi is right." Ginny said gently. For some reason she felt the need to stand up for Remus. They had become quite close since the train attack.

"It's true, Potter. We won't get very far without some kind of money. I don't wish to starve or sleep on the ground every night. Even a muggle hotel has to be more comfortable than the ground." Draco grumbled out.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head. He knew they were right. It probably wouldn't be long before Voldemort even had control of Gringotts. Since Harry and Ginny couldn't apparate, Remus and Draco had to side-along apparate them to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny insisted on going with Remus, so it was a bit uncomfortable for the two boys to have to hold hands, but they managed.

When Draco took Harry's hand in his own, he noticed how much darker Harry's skin was than his own. They weren't much different in size. Both were a bit under six feet, around 150 pounds, and very well toned. Harry also looked down at their entwined hands. As apprehensive as he was about holding his former enemy's hand, it sort of felt right. That was his last thought before the disorienting effect of apparition took over. Harry hated apparating. It always left him feeling a bit confused.

The three wizards and witch apparated to just outside of the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle streets of London. They all glanced around themselves to be sure that they weren't seen. After being pretty sure that they weren't, Remus reached forward and opened the door to the well-known wizarding pub.

Upon entering, Harry noticed that even this place had changed a bit. There was no-one in the whole pub. It was dark and dusty. Not that it wasn't always dark and a bit dusty. It seemed that even the spiders that had made their homes of amazing webs in the rafters had fled. It smelled of old food and mold. It was definitely empty.

"Tom!" Harry called out, hoping that at least the old barkeep would be here somewhere. Meanwhile, the other three began to search the private dining rooms and rooms upstairs. All three came back with varying looks of confusion on their faces.

"This whole place is completely empty. It looks as if no-one has been here for weeks." Ginny said.

"I would have to say that everyone has either been rounded up and taken to camps, or they've gone into hiding." Draco said thoughtfully. It was, after all, what he would have done. In a way, it was exactly what he had done. He was hiding from the Dark Lord and his little minions by being with Potter. They would never think that Draco Malfoy would become friends, sort of, with the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone knew they hated each other. They still did, didn't they? He wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"Well, let's head on into Diagon Alley. Maybe someone there will be able to tell us what has happened." Remus said, hopefully. Deep down he had a horrible feeling about taking these three kids into the wizarding world at the moment, but they had to get some money. They had no choice.

The three teenagers and a werewolf tapped the bricks in the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron to gain entrance to wizarding London. When they stepped through the archway, none of them were expecting what they found.

A/N: Can you wait to find out what they find in Diagon Alley? And will we find out how Hermoine is doing, if she's even still alive? Keep reading! Oh yeah, REVIEW! please? Hope you're enjoying it so far... next chapter up soon. bye bye for now!


	5. Just Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Before you read... please remember that Harry is a very confused boy... lol... happy reading! and please review!

Chapter Five - Just Friends?

The three teenagers stared at the scene before them in complete horror. The werewolf was even more ashamed of himself as he watched his fellow wolves herding women and small children down the streets of Diagon Alley. There wasn't a single building, with the exception of Gringotts, left standing in the once prosperous wizarding area of London. Piles of rubble were strewn everywhere. Where the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts where many centuries of Hogwarts students had purchased their yearly school books, had stood was now occupied by a huge tent that was drooping on the edges and had several holes in the top. Small children were gathered here in large groups. It looked as if they had been grouped by ages and gender. There were werewolves and Death Eaters everywhere.

Remus knew they had to disguise themselves and try to make it to Gringotts. He wasn't even sure if the goblins would let them in, but they had to try. He looked to Harry and Draco and noticed that they had already pulled on their black cloaks. Harry nodded at Remus and began to walk briskly towards the goblin bank. Draco was close behind. He knew not to walk too closely to Harry because the Death Eaters always remained in rank. Since Harry had taken the lead, Draco was forced to take on the more submissive role of a lesser Death Eater. He really didn't mind, but he hoped Harry wouldn't see something terrible enough to cause him to lose his focus.

Harry didn't look to either side of himself. He kept his chin up and his eyes straight in front of him. Had he looked to his right, he would have seen a woman being beaten by a Death Eater for accidentally tripping over his robe. Had he looked to his right, he would have seen what he had been searching for since Draco had kept him from jumping. Hermione was standing just outside the large tent watching the chaos go on around her. She happened to look up just as Harry and Draco passed. There was something extremely familiar about the green eyes staring from the darkness of the hooded cloak. She took a few steps forward to try and get a closer look, but the person following him blocked her view. The two were heading towards the bank. She was going to take a few more steps in that direction, but knew if she did she would be whipped. Each prisoner here knew where their boundaries were at. And more than two steps in the direction of the bank was far beyond those boundaries. Only one thing stood out in her mind as she watched the green-eyed stranger and his companion make their way to the bank.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Remus pulled Ginny back through the archway into the alley of the Leaky Cauldron. She struggled for a moment, but gave in when he didn't relent.

"Ginny, we have to stay out of sight. If we're seen, then Harry and Draco's cover will be blown." Remus explained to the struggling girl.

"But Remi, we have to help those people." she insisted.

"We will, but when the time is right. Right now we have to worry about keeping ourselves alive and free." Remus said with his arms still wrapped her.

"We can't help them if we get caught too."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and knew that he was right. When their eyes met, neither could look away. Neither knew why, but both knew they didn't want to. Gnny knew this man was old enough to be her father, but that didn't matter when your soul felt as if it was being pulled from your body towards that person. Ginny lifted her chin higher and closed her eyes. Remus was a bit concerned with this, but he couldn't deny what his heart was telling him to do. He also felt the pull in his soul. He leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips across hers. The contact of their mouths was like electricity. Both of them felt a jolt of power so strong that it threw them apart. Ginny fell to the ground and opened her eyes to see that Remus had also fallen.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked in a daze.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that that was what a bond feels like when it begins." Remus answered her, in just as much of a daze. He only knew this much about a forming bond because James had explained the same thing happening to him and Lily when they kissed for the first time. Dumbledore had been the one who told them they were bonded, but Dumbledore isn't here to verify it this time. For a moment, Remus forgot about bonding and thought about his former mentor.

'_A bond? Had they just formed a bond between them? What did that mean? What would happen to them now_?' Ginny thought fascinated.

"I don't know what will happen to us, Ginny." Remus answered out loud.

"What? I didn't say that out loud! I only thought it!" Ginny exclaimed with excitement. Obviously, they could read each other's minds.

"And I miss Dumbledore too, Remi." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh, no. We can read each other's minds now? This is definitely a bond. And a strong one at that." Remus said with a bit of awe and apprehension.

"Should we go back inside the pub?" Ginny asked. She was excited about the bond, but knew that Remus would be scared. He had every reason to be. He was a werewolf, and what would her father say? If he was still alive? Ginny looked down at the ground and turned toward the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron. Remus said nothing, but followed the pretty little redhead who had more power than even she knew that she possessed.

Harry and Draco had reached the front steps of the bank unchallenged. Harry reached up to push the door opened, but was stunned when it didn't open.

"It won't open." He whispered to Draco. "What should I do?"

"The Dark Lord probably put a spell on it where only a Death Eater can get in?" Draco whispered back. "Let me try."

"Do you think it will work for you? And why don't you call him by his name? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. That's what Dumbledore told me once." Harry said.

"I-I don't know." Draco answered. "I guess it's because of the way I was raised. And all we can do is hope that I can open this door."

Harry was completely stunned by Draco's answer. He wasn't expecting the Slytherin to be so honest. He just nodded and watched as Draco placed his hand on the door and pushed. Both boys sighed in relief when it opened to the former Death Eater's touch. Obviously, Voldemort hadn't thought to be betrayed anytime soon.

Hermoine sat huddled in a corner of the large tent. She had seen a little girl and her mum taken away. This was why they were being kept here. They were Voldemort and his Death Eaters own personal harem. So far, Hermoine had managed to evade being noticed. The evil men seemed to go after the prettiest and cleanest of the prisoners first. She and several of the other women had caught on to this and started rubbing themselves with dirt and making themselves as ugly as possible, but some women just had a beauty so stunning that no amount of grime could hide it. The woman and her daughter were like that. They were both dark haired beauties with glowing blue eyes. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have thought them to be related to the Malfoys. Hermoine would hide and wait for the poor victims to be returned then she would go do her best to help them. It wasn't much, but she could at least console them with the thought that the Chosen One was still out there somewhere, and that he would come soon. She was still squatted down in her corner when she heard the shouts. There were two people running down the steps of Gringotts as fast as they could run. One had hair the color of black velvet and the other had silver silk flowing from his head. She quickly stood up intending on running if she got the chance. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Harry and Draco shot spell after spell at their attackers. They knew they couldn't take on all of them, but they were going to do their best to get as many of them as possible. They had managed to get money from both of their vaults. The goblins were more than happy to help the Chosen One in any way that they could. They were a bit more reluctant to help a former Death Eater. It had taken some talking on Harry's part to convince them to let Draco have access to his vault. Not that it had helped them at all. Apparently, his parents had taken all of their money and had it transferred to Voldemort. Draco was penniless. Harry had rushed him away from the open vault, but not before they had been seen by another Death Eater. Both boys took off running for the exit.

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters outside to see that someone was trying to escape and they began randomly shooting spells towards the bank. Harry and Draco both ran as fast as they could toward the entrance to the alley of the Leaky Cauldron, but when Harry looked up, he saw the one person he had been looking for. There was Hermione. She was standing no more than twenty feet from him. He held his arms open to her, and she started running towards him. Her long filthy hair matted around her face. She impatiently shoved it out of her line of sight. Her chocolate brown eyes never left the emeralds sparkling no more than twenty feet in front of her. She stubbed her toes on the cobbles and was cut by numerous pieces of glass, but nothing would stop her from reaching her goal. Not once did any of the three teens falter. Draco was still running for the archway, and Harry had caught Hermion in his arms and began running to catch up with Draco. They reached the archway and rushed through. Harry was so grateful that Remus and Ginny hadn't closed it when they had gone back to the pub.

Ginny had been wandering from room to room in search of proof that someone had been there recently. After going through all of the downstairs dining rooms she made her way to the upstairs. She was just about to enter the last room when she heard noises from the main area of the pub. Figuring it was Remus, she skipped the rest of the way down the stairs. When she didn't see her bondmate, she pulled her wand out. She crept quietly back up to the top of the stairs.

"Ginny, I need your help! Harry and Draco are being attacked! It looks like they have Hermione! We've got to keep the Death Eaters out!" Remus shouted up the stairway. Ginny nodded and hurried forward. Why hadn't she been able to hear what he was thinking? Maybe it only worked when it wanted to.

Remus rushed back to the entrance to Diagon Alley and began closing the bricks after Harry, Draco, and Hermione ran through. He got it closed just as the first Death Eater tried to get through.

"This way! Into the Leaky Cauldron! We have to go through muggle London!" Remus shouted. After they got inside the pub, Draco sat down in a heap in the closest chair. Ginny began murmuring every locking spell she had ever learned. Remus went to the bar to see if he could find a drink. It had been a long day so far, and it was far from over. No-one noticed that Harry and Hermione had stopped behind them.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked when she saw that Remus and Draco were back she had gotten them settled.

"He was right behind me." Draco said, looking behind him expecting Harry to be standing there.

"Well, he's not now!" Ginny yelled. "What did you do to him!"

"I did nothing to him! He was right behind me!"

"Stop it you two!" Remus interrupted before the argument could go any further. "I'm sure he's on his way. You two stay here and I'll go look."

"No. I'll go look!" Ginny said and ran for the door. Just outside the door was a sight that she could have done without. There was Harry with Hermoine in his arms and he was kissing her. 'WHAT? HE'S KISSING HER!' Ginny thought to herself. Talk about a rude awakening. They were leaning up against a wall and Harry was still cradling Hermoine in his arms like a small child and his lips were planted firmly against hers. Ginny didn't know what to do or say. She said nothing. She simply turned around, walked back into the pub, and out the door into muggle London.

"Ginny!" Remus yelled after her. "Where are you going?" Needless to say, he didn't receive an answer.

"What do you think happened?" Draco said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Remus replied as he followed the redhead beauty out the door. Draco sighed. Gryffindors!

Once Harry and Hermoine had gotten back through the archway, Harry had leaned against the wall in exhaustion. He didn't care how tired he was, he refused to let Hermoine go. He had almost thought her to be dead, and after finding out what had happened to Ron... He let that thought trail away. He looked down into his best friend's beautiful brown eyes and something, he didn't know what, prompted him to kiss her. What really surprised him the most was that she kissed him back. This kiss wasn't your "I thought you were dead, but I'm so glad you're not!" kind of kiss. This kiss was a "Oh my gods! My whole body is tingling and did the earth just shake?" kind of kiss. Both of them were so caught up in the new feelings that the meeting of their lips brought to them that neither saw the dismayed and terribly hurt redhead run back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny rushed out the door of the wizarding pub into muggle London. She had no idea which way to go, or even where she was going. All she knew was that that was the last thing she needed to see. True, she had noticed that she was beginning to get feelings for Remi, but that was different. Wasn't it? How would Harry react when she told him that she and Remi were bonded? Would he be angry? Would he be relieved that he no longer had to deal with her? Would he care at all? Ginny was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Remus jogging to catch up to her until she felt his hand on her arm. Not realizing who it was, she drew her wand instantly and held it between his eyes. When her cinnamon brown eyes met the clouded depths of Remus's, Ginny lowered her wand and threw herself into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Damn I'm getting tired of typing that... so I don't think I will for the rest of the story. It should be pretty obvious that I'm no J.K.R. Lol!

Chapter Six - How did that Happen?

"H-Harry?" Hermoine asked breathlessly.

"I-I'm sorry, 'Moine." Harry stuttered. He still cradled her against his chest.

"No, don't be sorry, but can you put me down?"

"Oh." Harry felt stupid for still holding onto her so tightly. He was just so happy to have her back.

"Where are we going, Harry?"

"To the Leaky Cauldron, 'Moine. Remus, Draco, and Ginny are there." OH GODS! Ginny! Harry thought. What was he going to say to her? He could just not tell her at all, but that would be dishonest. Harry hated dishonesty. Besides, Ginny seemed to be getting quite comfortable with Remus lately. Harry wondered what was up with those two.

"Draco! As in Malfoy?" Hermoine asked stunned.

"Yes. He's not the same 'Moine. I've been traveling with him for close to a month now. He came to find me. He realized that what he did was wrong, and he wants to help us catch Snape and Voldemort." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. In that case, I guess I'll trust your judgement." Hermione said sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me, Harry! How can you go from hating him to being friends? What were you thinking? And was that Profressor Lupin with you in the Alley?" She went from lecture mode to genuinely curious in a half second flat. Harry felt his head start to spin.

"Why don't we go inside the Leaky Cauldron and I'll explain there?" Harry suggested.

"Okay." Hermione said as her sore feet and exhausted body began to catch up to her never tiring mind.

Hermoine began limping towards the back door to the Leaky Cauldron, but she didn't get very far. Harry couldn't stand to see her hobbling along and wincing in pain every few steps, so he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

As he held Hermoine in his arms, Harry's thoughts kept returning to Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her, but he just didn't feel the same for her as he had last year. He still loved her, but he came to realize that it really was just as a friend. Maybe it was just his hormones. He didn't know. What he did know was that kiss with 'Moine had been perfect. His kisses with Ginny had been full of love and trust, but they lacked something. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe the kisses had lacked the emotional closeness that only comes with spending day after day with the same person and having perfect trust in them to always be there when you need them. Whatever it was, Harry looked at Hermoine for the first time as a woman and not as a best friend. He was stunned with what he saw. Regardless of the dirt and grime and unhealthy look of her right then, he only saw what had always been there. He had only been too blind to see it. Hermoine was everything that Harry had ever dreamed of in a girl. She was smart, funny, adventurous, and beautiful. In short, she was everything he had ever imagined his mum to be... Was that odd? Or was it what Harry truly needed?

Remus came out the door just as Ginny had began walking away. He hurried to catch up to her. People were staring at him because he was still wearing his winter cloak and black robes, but he didn't care. He knew if he stopped to transfigure them into something more mugglish he would more than likely lose sight of Ginny.

"Ginny!" he called out to her, but she kept walking not looking back.

"Ginny!" he tried again. Remus picked up his pace to reach her all the sooner.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"Following you. What happened back there? Why did you leave?" he asked curiously.

"Not that you would understand, but I don't want to see Harry or Hermoine." she said with a sniff. She was still hurt and a bit angry, and some of that was taken out on her bond-mate.

"Why not? I thought they were your friends?" Remus puzzled. He knew some of the history between Harry and Ginny, and he couldn't imagine what had happened in the alley that would get her so upset. Then again, maybe he could. He still thought back to the day he had first seen James kiss Lily. That had hurt so bad, because deep in his heart, Remus had always hoped that Lily would love him like he loved her. Now, as he looked into Ginny's eyes, he saw that same kind of hurt that he had felt at her age. He didn't know what was happening to him, but Remus desperately wanted to take that hurt from her eyes. He couldn't be falling in love with her. She was just a child. But, maybe, just maybe, she was meant to be his soul mate. He planned on exploring this bond further, and he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt his Ginny again.

"They WERE my friends."

"I don't get it. One minute you're madly in love with Harry, then the next you hate his guts. I'm confused, Ginny. What the hell happened when you went to look for him? Did he do something to you?" Remus refused to give up. He was going to find out what exactly had happened between the three of them to make Ginny so upset and angry. Even though he knew Harry would never intentionally hurt her, Remus's first loyalty had become to this pretty little redhead standing in his arms. How she reminded him of Lily.

"I went outside to look for Harry and saw him-" she cut herself off, "It doesn't matter. Do you have any idea which way is north from here? I know Hogwarts is north from London, but I don't know which way to go."

"You saw him doing what? And if you're headed to Hogwarts, you're going the wrong way. And I'm not letting you go alone."

"Oh. And don't you worry about what I saw." Ginny retorted. She made to step away from him, but Remus held her tighter.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go back and talk about this. I'm sure we can work things out?"

"Okay, I'll come back with you, but please make Harry and Hermoine leave me alone for a bit. There's some things I need to think about." Ginny said. '_Like how soft your lips look and whether or not you'll ever kiss me again.'_

Remus noticed Ginny fade into a daydream, and wondered briefly what was going on in her mind. He grabbed her hand and began to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. She was kind of cute when she kind of faded out like that. He wondered if she would freak out if he grabbed her suddenly and kissed her. '_Whoa Lupin! She's a Weasley! Arthur would have your hide! Maybe I should take a chance_.' Remus suddenly stopped and Ginny stopped beside him. She looked at him in confusion. Remus looked down at her and saw just how pretty she really was. Yes, she reminded him of Lily, but she was beautiful and wonderful in her own right also. He suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny was stunned. At first she didn't respond at all, but just as Remus thought he had made a big mistake, she melted into his arms and kissed him back. When they finally pulled away from each other, Ginny smiled shyly at Remus. He didn't let go of her hand, but turned and led them back to the wizarding world where both truly belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, I know I said I wouldn't put another one of these up, but what the hell? lol

Chapter Seven - Interuptions

Remus led ginny back through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, still holding her hand. She didn't mind too much. It was kind of comforting. It didn't hurt that Remus was quite the looker too!

When they walked through the door, the first person to notice them was Harry. He was quite upset when Draco told him what had happened. He just knew that Ginny had seen something she shouldn't have. It was a feeling deep in his gut that told him she was upset. He looked at her and when she refused to meet his eyes, he knew. Ginny had seen him kissing Hermoine. He hated that she had been so hurt. But Harry wasn't going to try and explain himself. He didn't feel like he should have to. He and Ginny weren't together, and he was sorry if she felt like he belonged to her. Harry decided to try and talk to her, so he stood and started towards her and Remus.

Ginny nearly panicked when she saw Harry coming towards her. She wasn't ready to deal with him right now. She glanced fearfully at Remus, and he smiled down at her. Harry was about five from them when Remus let go of Ginny's hand, took two steps towards Harry, and promptly planted his fist against Harry's jaw. Harry stumbled backwards with a dazed look on his face. Ginny couldn't stop the self satisfied smirk that suddenly appeared on her face. Hermoine gasped, and Draco stood up, ready to break up a fight. There wasn't a fight though. Harry looked at Remus and Ginny and noticed that Remus had once again taken Ginny's hand in his own. He grinned so big that his smile could have been blinding. He nodded once at the other two and turned to go back to Hermoine.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, considering that those two are holding hands and headed for upstairs, I'm assuming that they're together now." Harry answered, working his jaw. Damn, Remus had a good punch. That hurt like hell. He had never expected Remus to hit him. He probably deserved it, but it still hurt inside too. Remus was suppose to watch out for him too, not just Ginny. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and let it go. Love did odd things to people. He should know.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you just got socked in the face, and didn't do anything about it." Draco said.

"Oh that. I guess that was because Ginny probably told him that she saw me kissing 'Mione outside and he hit me because I hurt Ginny's feelings?" Harry mumbled.

"You were kissing Hermoine?" Draco was flabbergasted. He had always thought that Hermoine and Ron would be together and Harry would end up with Ginny, but that wasn't possible anymore.

"Um, yeah." Hermoine answered sheepishly.

Draco clapped Harry on the back and shouted, "Way to go, Harry!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson, and Hermoine turned a pleasant shade of pink. Hermoine wasn't sure what was going on with her and Harry just yet, but by the way he was turning deep shades of red, she could assume that he felt the same for her that she felt for him. She just hoped that it wouldn't hurt her friendship with Ginny. Now that she knew that they had been caught, she didn't blame Remus for hitting Harry. At first, she wanted to hex him into next week, if only she had her wand.

That was another problem the small group had to work on. Hermoine had no wand, and they had only been able to get about a quarter of Harry's money. There was no way they could get back into Diagon Alley and to Gringotts. They couldn't even stay where they were for much longer. The Death Eaters would be finding a way out. They had to get to safety as soon as possible before they were caught.

"Harry? Do you have any ideas on where we can go?" Hermoine asked.

"I guess we'll just have to go into muggle London and try to find places where our magic won't be as noticeable." he answered.

"We should go let Ginny and Remus know what is to happen. We don't have much time left here. And we have to find somewhere to go." Draco put in.

"I already know where we're going next." Harry stated.

"Where Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to rebuild the wards and then begin to call back the staff and try to gather an army. After this war is over, Hogwarts will be a school again." he said vehemently.

Draco and Hermoine stared at Harry, but they both knew that the boy meant every word he said. Besides, where better could they rebuild an army to fight off Voldemort? Neither of them could think of any place. They both nodded with giant smiles on their faces. Harry smiled back at them.

The next two hours were spent getting ready to leave. Draco went to fetch Remus and Ginny, which Ginny was glad for, and tell them what was going to happen next. Neither of them argued with Harry's plan. They had no argument against it at all. Remus did wonder why Ginny was so upset with her two friends. He still didn't know about the kiss between Harry and Hermoine. All he knew was that the fiery redhead was quite attractive, and decided he would be perfectly happy spending the rest of his life with her.

After they had gone upstairs, Ginny took the lead. She led Remus to one of the unoccupied rooms and plopped down on the bed with a deep sigh. Remus stood at the entrance to the room and just watched her. He wasn't sure if he was welcome to go in the room with her, or if she would hex him for even thinking about it.

"Are you coming in?" Ginny asked, putting her arms up over her head. Remus's breath hitched as her shirt rode up to just underneath her breasts. Did the girl know what she was doing, or was it just an unconscious movement. Ginny watched Remus for a minute, knowing that she was having some kind of an effect on him. She smiled to herself and lowered her arms, deciding to put him out of his misery.

"Uhm..." Remus said, not quite able to speak yet. No girl had ever left him speechless before. Not since Lily. Especially just by raising her arms.

"Well?" Ginny prompted, "Come in and close the door." Was that a seductive smile playing around her lips? Remus shook his head slightly and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, are you going to tell me what got you so upset?" he asked the beautiful girl laying on the bed in front of him.

"If you sit down, I might think about it." Ginny replied noncommittally. Remus stood there for a minute longer then decided to do as she asked. She was just tired he kept telling himself. That was why she was all sprawled out on the bed. He tried valiantly to push any unpure thoughts from his head, but failed.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Now tell me what happened earlier."

"I really don't want to talk about it. I do want to ask you a question though." Ginny said slyly. By the smirk on her face, Remus briefly wondered why she hadn't been a Slytherin.

"Ask away, but I won't guarantee an answer." Remus answered her, his eyes never leaving hers. She had the most beautiful eyes and brilliant red hair. '_Whoa boy! Slow down! She hasn't even asked her question yet. What if she asks you about embarrassing things_?'

"Well, I wanted to know if you have ever kissed anyone before?" Ginny said quietly looking up at Remus through her long dark eyelashes. He could have sworn she had a seductive huskiness to her voice.

"What kind of question is that? I'm almost fourty years old, of course I have kissed someone before." Remus said a bit brusquely. Ginny wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or upset that she had asked him that. It was the only way she could bring up the topic she really wanted to 'talk' about.

"Well, I was wondering if you would..." she broke off, unsure whether or not to go on with this line of thought.

"If I would do this?" Remus asked her as he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across hers. The contact was so light that she thought that an angel had blown a breath of wind across her face. She leaned in closer to Remus increasing the contact. He wrapped his arms around her and deepend the kiss. Remus ran his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance and just as Ginny opened her mouth, someone knocked on the door. They jumped apart so fast that Remus fell off the side of the bed. He hurriedly stood up and opened the door. There was Draco telling them about what was going to happen and that everyone was ready to go.

Remus smiled as he thought back on what had happened between him and Ginny. It would be wonderful to kiss her again. He wished he could take her back up to that room in the Leaky Cauldron and finish what they had started. But, it wasn't to be at this point in time. When the two of them got back downstairs, Ginny noticed that Harry had Hermoine by the hand and was helping to transfigure her clothes into something more travel appropriate. Ginny realized that she was no longer angry with them. She went to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged Hermoine. Harry smiled at her, and Hermoine stood there a bit confused until she saw Remus walk up and put his arms around Ginny's waist from behind. Then she smile at the two of them. Ginny looked up into Remus's rust colored eyes and saw something that she had never seen in Harry's emerald gaze before. There was a deep longing and a promise of fulfillment hidden in those stormy depths. Ginny smiled at him and turned back to the other two teens.

"Well, are we ready then?" she asked.

"Just waiting on Draco." Harry answered.

"Where's Draco?" Remus asked.

"He said he would be right back. He didn't say where he was going though." Hermoine said thoughtfully. At about that time, they could hear shouting from the back side of the pub. Next thing they knew, Draco Malfoy came runnning through the door followed by none other than Severus Snape. Harry pulled out his wand, and before he could even think he was muttering the killing curse. Hermoine grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Harry no! You might hit Draco!"

Remus had also pulled his wand and whereas Harry couldn't get a clean shot at Snape, he could. Remus yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and a sickly green light shot out of his wand and headed straight for Snape's heart. At that exact moment Snape dropped to the floor and shouted out the killing curse which barely missed Draco. Hermoine and Ginny screamed. Harry rushed forward and was just about grab Snape when he apparated away.

"NO!" Harry screamed. He dropped to his knees, his body shaking with anger. His last hope of getting the man who had killed Dumbledore was gone. The last connection, besides Remus, he had to his parents was gone. The last adult he would ever trust was gone. Harry just couldn't believe that Snape was evil. Deep down his heart told him to give the man another chance. Something had happened and Snape had been forced to kill Dumbledore. Harry trusted his heart. He knew something wasn't right. Hermoine rushed over to him and pulled him into her arms. They were both kneeling on the floor. Draco was stunned. He had thought that he would be dead. The man moved faster than expected of him, which is probably the only reason he was still alive. Ginny stood in stunned silence. Remus scooped her up in his arms. He cradled her like a lost little child, cooing comforting words in her ear. Draco was the only one of them who was close to Snape in such a deeply felt way. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take control. Harry did instead. They couldn't stay here now. Snape would be back with more Death Eaters, or he would blow his cover. It wouldn't do for them to be found in such an incapacitating way. He didn't want to be cruel, but they had to get out of there.

"'Mione, we have to get out of here before he comes back with help." Harry said firmly. Hermoine nodded her head and tried to tell Draco that they had to go. Draco didn't appear to hear a word she said. He just kept rocking back and forth muttering under his breath.

"He's not listening to me." Hermoine said helplessly.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Hermoine to flinch and Ginny to cringe from the loud sound. "We have to get out of here! Get up off of the damn floor and let's go! Are you going to let your friend's life be wasted because you're too much of a damn crybaby to get up! If we're still here, then his disguise will be in vain! I don't think Snape killed Dumbledore because he wanted to! He did it because he had to!" he demanded.

Draco looked up at Harry in shock. Since when did he care? Draco knew that Harry wanted revenge, but just now it sounded as if he really cared what happened to Snape and himself. Draco slowly got to his feet. He glanced at Hermoine and then glared at Harry. Harry saw the look of anger on Draco's face and he gently sat Ginny down in a chair. She looked up at him with worry on her face. She really didn't want her ex- boyfriend, if that was what he was, to be fighting her friends. Harry walked up to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered and walked back to Hermoine and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from where she sat. Draco was amazed at what had just happened. He had expected Harry to insult him at the least. A smile slowly spread across his face as he realized that Harry had just accepted him as a friend. If only that acceptance had come seven years earlier on the train. '_Better late than never_' Draco thought to himself. He returned Harry's smile and helped Ginny up. All four of them looked at Remus. They knew they had to leave, and he was the best choice for guidance right now.

"Where do you want to go Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"I think I might like to go to back to Hogwarts right now." Harry answered in a whisper.

"Come on." Remus told them as he headed to the door. Harry didn't mind that Remus had taken control of the situation. He was tired. He needed time to think. Just as Dumbledore's death would have to wait. Harry had a war to win.

The other three followed Remus Lupin into muggle London. And, as Dumbledore would have said, "They began the next great adventure." Only this adventure wouldn't almost end in death. Or, so they hoped.

A/N: Hope you like that one. This chapter has been the longest one yet! I was going to make it longer, but this just seemed a good place to stop. Next chapter up in a couple of days, if not tomorrow! lol... I love this story... Love you all! bye bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own H.P.

Chapter Eight - Why?

The three teens and a werewolf stood on the sidewalk outside of the wizarding pub. They had decided that after the incident with Snape that they should stay a day or two in muggle London, but without much money, muggle or otherwise, their options were limited on places to go. Draco racked his Slytherin brain for ideas, but kept coming up short. It was Hermione who came up with a plausible solution to their problem.

"I can call my parents." Hermione suggested. "They're the only people who will probably help us. As far as I know, You-Know-Who hasn't attacked the muggleborn's family's yet. Unless your aunt and uncle will let us stay there, Harry."

"Hmph." Harry muttered. He knew his aunt and uncle would probably try to find a way to reach the Death Eaters as soon as they showed up on their doorstep, and if they could guarantee their own safety. The selfish asses. After all, he hadn't been back there since Dumbledore's death. There were probably more than happy to be rid of him.

"Well, in that case, I guess we better find a phone." Hermione said.

"A what?" Draco asked. "How is a fone going to help us?"

Harry and Hermione didn't try to explain, but began walking towards a small cafe that had a phonebooth outside. Draco and Ginny both shrugged and followed them. Remus kept a lookout for any suspicious looking people dressed as muggles.

Hermoine dialed her parents number and was beginning to worry when no-one had picked up by the third ring. Just as she was about to hang up the receiver, her mother came on the line. She sounded a bit frightened.

"Hello?" her mother said.

"Mum, it's Hermione. I need your help." Hermione then began to explain some of their situation. She didn't want to upset her mother so she just told her that the school had closed and the three teens and one of their old professors needed somewhere to stay for a day or two before it opened up again.

"Oh, I'm so glad your okay! We heard some awful things from a Professor Snape and McGonagal at that school of yours! Of course you can bring your friends home with you, dear." her mother said. "The house is a mess, though. We weren't expecting company."

"Thanks, Mum. We'll see you in a little while. I love you." Hermoine hung up the phone and turned to her companions. She didn't pay much attention to her mum's explanation about a dirty house because her mum was a perfectionist, like herself. Nor did she pay attention to the fact that her mother had said that she had heard from Hogwarts. Her idea of a mess was a picture frame not perfectly straight. If she had listened more closely, she might have been a bit more prepared for what they would find. Although no-one is ever prepared for gruesome tragedy.

"Well, we can go to my house for a day or two. But, we can't tell my parents what's really going on. They wouldn't understand." Hermione told them.

"How are we going to get there?" Draco asked her.

"We can walk. I only live about seven blocks away."

With that, the three of them began following Hermoine to her parent's house.

Harry thought about the conversation Hermione had with her parents. He knew that if he were able to speak to his parents after three weeks of no contact, he would be a bit more vocal. He also understood Hermione's reasoning about not telling them anything. But, what if they were already in trouble? Harry couldn't help these thoughts as he thought back to what he had expected his friends to be doing compared to what Draco had informed him of.

When they got to her house, Hermione looked back at her friends. Draco was looking at the house with interest. Ginny was in awe at the size of it. And Harry thought it looked a lot like Number Four Privet Drive.

Hermoine walked up and just opened the door. There was no need to knock. This was her home.

"Mum! We're here!" she called into the quiet house. No-one answered. Hermoine was confused for a moment until she actually looked around the living room. The small oak coffee table was overturned, the tv was smashed, and there was blood on the carpet. She screamed.

"MUM!" Harry caught her just as she collasped. He looked back at Draco, Remus, and Ginny giving a silent command. They all nodded. Draco headed into the kitchen, and Ginny started for the stairs. Remus followed Ginny. A few minutes later, they all came back. Draco had a horrified look on his face, and Ginny was in tears.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked.

"Um, Harry, there's something you should come see." Ginny muttered. Remus held her tightly in his arms. Even he had been horrified by what they had found.

Harry helped Hermoine to the couch and followed Ginny and Remus back up the stairs. They led him into a small bedroom and what he saw made his heart ache. Whatever Death Eater had been here had been efficiently vindictive. Hermoine's father was hanging from the ceiling by a rope made of unicorn hair. No matter how hard he would have struggled, he would never have been able to break free. His face was a ghastly purple from lack of oxygen. Harry drew his wand and muttered a spell to release the man. He didn't want Hermione to see him this way. Just as he caught the man's body in his arms and layed him down on the bed he heard a strangled gasp from behind him. He turned and saw Hermoine there with her hand over her mouth and silent tears coursing down her face. Ginny went to her and led her back downstairs.

Harry and Remus then went to see what Draco had found. Draco was still standing in the same spot in the living room where he had been left. Harry looked at him closely. The boy seemed to be in a deep shock. They then went to the kitchen. What they saw there made them wretch violently. Harry and Remus were glad that Ginny hadn't come in here. '_Poor Hermione_.' Harry thought. He didn't even know how to get the poor woman that was her mother down.

The muggle dentist had been impaled through the heart by a large piece of wood and was stuck to the wall with the gas stove turned on under her. Harry was amazed that they hadn't been able to smell the burnt cloth and flesh when they first entered the apartment. It looked as if she had been tied over the stove from the ceiling and then slowly burned to death. Apparently someone thought she was dying too slowly and had then used a piece of wood from the shattered kitchen table to pierce her heart. There was something so mugglish about these two deaths. Harry's only thoughts were that Snape was trying to tell them that they weren't even safe in the muggle world. Although he seriously doubted that the Potions Master had had a personal hand in this disgusting massacre. At that point he went back to Hermoine in the living room. Remus did what he could with magic to get the woman down.

"My mum?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her. She began sobbing violently. Harry just held her and rubbed her back.

Once again, it was Remus that took the lead.

"We have to go now. They knew we were coming here. It only took us about twenty minutes to get here after she spoke to her mother. We really need to go! NOW!" Remus yelled when no-one moved at first. Hermione flinched in Harry's arms and Harry looked up at Draco and saw fear in his eyes. He knew that Remus was right. They had to go. Picking Hermoine up like a small child, Harry walked from the only place that they had thought would be safe. Draco, Ginny, and Remus followed. Right before he left the house, Draco muttered a spell for the girl's parents to send them to the local buriel place. They didn't deserve to rot away like that until their neighbors found them.

All Hermoine knew was that she was being carried. Her parents were gone. Her sweet and innocent loving parents. They had never hurt anyone. They didn't know anything about what had been going on with their daughter. It was then that a massive wave of guilt hit the seventeen year old girl. Her parents would have been fine if she hadn't called. It was all her fault that they were dead. She didn't ask Draco to do for them what he had done. They were still there in that house. No proper buriel, nothing. Hermoine's sobs got stronger and louder. Her frail body shook violently in Harry's arms.

"Shh, baby. I know it hurts, but we have to get to Hogwarts." He murmured in her ear.

"I-I d-don't c-care an-anymore," she managed to say between gasps for air.

"C'mon, 'Mione. They wouldn't want you to be this way." Harry conjoled. He knew it was hard for her. It was hard for him and he didn't even remember his parents that well. He couldn't imagine having them for seventeen years and then them being ripped away like that for no reason.

"I-I kn-know. W-we l-left th-them th-there." she sobbed.

"No we didn't. I sent them to where your family plot is at." Draco informed her gently. "It was a bit of dark magic, but I felt it necessary. Please forgive me?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of gratitude. Draco gave her a small smile, feeling her grief. He knew what it was like to lose your parents also. Unlike Harry, he had known his mother and father all of his life. Even though they weren't the best people in the world, he still loved them dearly and felt guilty over their deaths.

Hermoine calmed a bit at Draco's news. She indicated to Harry that she was okay to walk. He set her down on the sidewalk. They had managed to walk a good four blocks by this time. Hermoine looked around her and pointed to their left.

"That's the way to the ministry. So, the way to Hogwarts would beeeee... that way." she said pointing northwest. Draco nodded. He had figured the same. So, the three frightened and exhausted teens, and one overloaded Remus Lupin, headed in the general direction of Hogwarts. Their only hope being that they would make it there safely, and that no-one else would suffer because of them.

A/N: Hoped this was okay for you. I wasn't going to write it yet, but something made me just keep going. Please review? Love ya all! bye bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not gonna say it this time. hehehe.

Chapter Nine - Redheads

It began to rain as the four teens and Remus began walking in the general direction of Hogwarts. At first it was just a slight drizzle, but after about an hour of this, it began to pour in earnest. 'Angels are crying for Hermoine's parents' Harry thought to himself. The group of sixteen year olds had been walking for a little over an hour and still hadn't reached the city limits of London. Harry figured they still had at least several more hours before they reached the beginnings of the countryside. Right now they were all doing their best to stay dry under their soaking wet cloaks. Hermoine kept muttering drying and warming spells to keep off the worst of the chill. Remus had his arm around Ginny trying to use body heat to keep them warm. Harry realized that none of his friends knew the charm he had used as soon as it began to drizzle. At first, he was too busy trying to remember it to pay attention that none of them had even tried it. It was a run-off of the impervious charm. It caused the rain to just slide off him without getting him the least bit wet. He suddenly felt guilty for not letting his friends know of it. So, he decided to call a halt to their travel for a few minutes so he could get them situated. Besides, Remus was looking a bit worse for wear. They were only a few days away from the next full moon, and it was taking it's toll on the werewolf since he was back in human form. He had left his potions hidden in the forest. Harry suddenly realized that they had even less time to get back there. It would be disastrous for Remus to change otherwise.

"Hey! You guys stop for a minute!" he shouted in front of him.

Draco turned around and saw that Harry had stopped walking and then followed suit. Hermoine and Ginny went back too. Remus followed close behind them. It had been his idea to walk, instead of apparating because he didn't want anyone to be able to trace their magical signatures to their destination. Now, he wished he had just allowed them all to apparate.

"Um, I feel kind of bad that you guys are all wet and cold." It wasn't until Harry said this that Draco noticed that Harry wasn't even the slightest bit wet, let alone shivering like himself.

"What the hell, Potter? How come you aren't soaked like the rest of us." Draco demanded.

"Well," Harry said sheepishly, " I didn't realize that you guys didn't know the spell. That's why I stopped. I'm going to perform it on all of you."

"Oh." was all Draco could say to that. Harry lifted his wand and muttered under his breath. Instantly the four others had dry clothes and the rain just sluiced off of them. Hermione then did a couple of drying charms on everyone.

"Thanks." they all said genuinely happy that they were no longer all wet.

The group began walking again. They were almost to the edge of where the countryside began. The unfortunate thing about this part of their journey was that they were traveling through the nastiest parts of London. Beggars lined the streets, and prostitutes hung out on every corner. Harry and Draco couldn't count how many times they had been propositioned. Hermoine and Ginny were getting quite angry. So, they walked all the faster. It would take days for them to walk to Hogwarts. Quite possibly months. They didn't have time on their side though. They had to hurry.

"My feet hurt." Draco complained.

They would have to find shelter soon. Draco looked around them, and decided that as soon as they were out of the city, he was going to find a country meadow and stretch out. His feet hurt. He pouted slightly as his thoughts turned to all the luxurious comforts of Malfoy Manor. He could never return there. He sorely missed his overstuffed king sized bed covered in multiple satin and silk linens and comforters. He missed Narcissa too, but he refused to dwell on those thoughts right now. With a deep sigh, Draco trudged on along with the other three miserable teens.

"I miss my bed." Draco said.

Remus chose to stay silent, but he too noticed how long this journey could possibly take. He didn't have the time to spare. He thought about just apparating to the forest then coming straight back, but he also knew that this could lead anyone searching for them straight to where they were. He needed to speak with Harry about this soon. Before it was too late.

How much further are we going to walk in this?" Draco asked with a pout. So far, everyone had ignored him.

Ginny was thinking about her family. She missed them more than any warm bed. She missed the safety that Bill promised, the adventures that Charlie shared, the humor of the twins, and the overprotectiveness of Ron. But she missed her mum and dad most of all. She had always been able to count on them to be there for her. Deep down she still hoped that part of her family may have survived. Even though she knew that it wasn't probable. She would keep her hope alive until she was proven wrong. Holding her head high, Ginny was determined that no matter what, she would make the Weasley name shine. Her family won't have died in vain.

"I'm getting hungry." Draco whined again.

Hermoine walked next to Harry now. She was still grieving for her parents. She saw Ginny lift her chin and could feel the pride emanating from the girl. She wished that she could move on like that. Hermoine was a realist. She knew that someday her parents would be involved in a way that would turn out for the worst. She just wished that it hadn't been because of her. It was selfish, she knew. Desperately trying to rationalize what the five of them were planning on doing, she racked her brain. The whole idea was stupid. The likelihood of them ever reaching Hogwarts wasn't very large. As a matter of fact, them making it out of London alive was beginning to seem doubtful. How were four teenagers and a werewolf on the verge of a full moon suppose to take back the school. Even if they did get there in one piece, there was still the problem of cleaning out anything that had decided to make the large, many roomed castle its home. Then there was the energy and power it would take to rebuild the wards, let alone the building itself. Harry had big ideas, but Hermoine wasn't sure if they could carry through. She dropped her head with a negative shake and continued on. If Harry said they would make it... she never finished her thought because she knew it was a false hope.

"I'm still cold." Draco said.

Harry walked alongside Hermoine and he could tell that she didn't believe that they would make it to the castle. He didn't much care. He had very strong feelings for her, but that wasn't going to stop him from reaching his goal. For the past three years, Harry had been holding back in all of his classes at school. He knew he was a very powerful wizard, but he didn't think that anyone else needed to know it. He kept walking and planning because even if the other four gave up, Harry James Potter had revenge on his mind and he would make his dream of Hogwarts being a school again come true. He hated the fact that he probably would end up leaving Hermoine, Ginny, Remus, and Draco behind. But if it was to be, then he had to do what he must.

"I think I'm gonna die out here." Draco whimpered. He truly was a spoiled little rich boy, and he wouldn't deny it.

"SHUT UP!" the other four in the group shouted at him. Their shouts were so loud that Draco literally jumped, and promptly fell in a puddle of mud and yuck.

"Now, I'm all dirty!" he wailed. It took every ounce of strength Hermione had to hold Ginny back from belting Draco in the mouth. The little redhead was quite strong. Harry helped Hermione, and Remus came to calm her down. They began walking again.

Several hours later, Draco noticed that the houses were becoming further and further apart. He didn't say anything at first until he saw what seemed like an endless rolling field before them. Whooping with joy, he took off sprinting towards the first patch of greenest grass he found. Throwing himself down on the ground and stretching his body full length under a tree, he sighed contentedly. It wasn't his bed at home covered in silks, but it was dry and comfortable.

Ginny laughed when she saw Draco take off towards the meadow before them. She almost felt like joining him, but that was before she saw the dark shape fly above their heads. Ginny stared into the dark sky watching intently to see if it had just been an owl or other night bird. When she caught sight of the dark shape again she was able to determine that it definitely wasn't a bird. It was someone on a broom. The shape grew larger as it headed straight for where Draco was laying on the ground. Ginny screamed at him to warn him, but she was too late.

"Stupefy!" the dark figure shouted as it landed next to him. Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine began running as fast as they could to reach the blond. Remus was right behind him, but his exhausted body just couldn't keep up. The dark figure on the broom saw them coming and stood staring at them in shock. Harry reached the two figures first. He had his wand out and was about to shout out a curse when the dark shape lowered its hood. Ginny gasped in surprise then ran straight at the figure. He caught her up in his arms and held her while she cried softly into his chest.

"Finite Incantatum" Harry said, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco sat up and stared at his friend, was she his friend, being held tightly by the person who had stunned him. He jumped to his feet intending on taking her from the other man's arms, that is, until he saw the shock of gleaming red hair. Remus was stunned. Harry whooped with joy and ran towards Ginny and the person. Hermione stood next to Remus just as shocked as he was. This couldn't be. She had seen him fall. He hadn't gotten up. No way was this real. Remus caught Hermione as she passed out in his arms.

A/N: Don't shoot me! I had to stop right here, it was just such a nice little cliffie! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it! bye bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: same as before...

Chapter Ten - Misconceptions

Ginny squealed with happiness. She was amazed that a member of her family had survived. She was positive that they had all been wiped out. Tears coursed down her cheeks. All day she had wished that something good would happen for her and her friends. How was she to know that someone would have survived.

Especially, this someone. It was a miracle! Or, a trick? She was too happy to give credit to the latter thought.

Ron Weasley was so happy to see his little sister. He had witnessed the deaths of his mother, father, older brothers, and he was sure, his girlfriend. When he had been killed he had felt his heart and soul both ripped in two. Actually, he wasn't really killed. He still wasn't sure what had happened. He had never, nor would he ever again, experience such pain. He had lain quietly in the corner, hoping that the Death Eaters wouldn't notice him, and they hadn't. He prayed to all of the gods and goddesses he could think of that they would think he was dead and just leave. Hermione, being who she was, had to stand back up and fight. Ron had watched her be taken from the train painfully. He had thrown several curses before the Death Eaters had taken him down. Ron began to cry again while remembering. The Death Eaters had laughed at him when he stood up to fight to help Hermione. They cast the killing curse on her and laughed even harder when Ron had fallen also. Since Ron had lost consciousness, the Death Eaters had assumed that he was dead. Then, two days later, after he had been hiding in an abandoned muggle house somewhere in the countryside, he had received an owl from Hogwarts. It had been addressed to the oldest living heir of the Weasleys. The letter said that the Hogwarts Express had been attacked and that the school was closing. It said nothing of his little sister or her friends. He had only hoped that they would have survived.

Ron began his journey to find his sister. He had heard of the camps, but so far no-one had seen a redheaded sixteen year old girl. His hopes had soared. He fervently wished that Ginny had escaped and was safe. Now, his wish had come true. He had found his sweet little sister and her friends. What he didn't understand was why Draco Malfoy, the damn Death Eater who had set up Dumbledore, would be traveling with them. When he first saw Malfoy he had stunned him. Then he had seen Ginny running toward the blond boy laying on the ground with worry on her face. When he looked away from the two, he had seen Harry's wand pointed at his heart and Hermoine following close behind the Chosen One.

"Ron!" Ginny squealed happily. Her heart was bursting with happiness. Her older brother had survived. She had held hopes of seeing her family again. If Ron had survived maybe the rest of the family were safe.

"Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George?" she asked him with hope gleaming in her eyes. "Wait, I saw you get hit with the killing curse?"

"Ginny, I'm so glad you made it off that train. But, I'm sorry. They're all gone. Everyone is gone." Ron said as fresh tears flowed down his face.

Ginny was stunned. Her parents and other brothers? All gone?

"Ron died saving my life." Hermoine said, her voice full of guilt. "You can't be Ron. He's dead. I watched him die!" she sobbed.

"Oh, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. I'm not dead honey. I'm right here." Ron said.

"Yes, you fake, he did." Hermoine said with tears in her eyes.

Ginny wrapped her arm around her older brother's waist and hugged him to her. She knew how he must be feeling. She felt guilt over being alive when the rest of her family had died. It just didn't seem right, but now that she knew she still had Ron... Ginny let the thought trail away.

"Hmm," Draco made a sound to get Ginny's attention. When she looked over at him, he gave a pointed look to her brother.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. You know my brother, Ron." she said sheepishly.

"Of course, he knows me! He's only made my whole school life a miserable hell!" Ron shouted. He looked threateningly at Draco.

"Hello, Weasel." Draco responded politely. "Now that the introduction is over, can I ask you why you felt the need to stun me?"

"Um, well, last I heard you were the reason that the castle was attacked." Ron said hautily.

Harry had a bad feeling about where this was going when he saw the look in Draco's eyes, so he stepped in.

"Ron, Draco is here to help now. It wasn't his fault. If he hadn't done what his father told him to, he'd be dead. He found me on the edge of a cliff and I'd have died had it not been for him. I owe him my life, and my sanity." Harry's little speech faded off to a whisper at the end.

Ron Weasley was completely dumbfounded. He figured that Malfoy wouldn't have been with Ginny, Harry, Remus and Hermoine if he hadn't changed his ways, but he had never expected to hear that he had saved Harry's life. Draco stood there quietly. He was grateful to Harry for defending him, but he was unsure how to respond, so he said nothing.

"Well, in that case, where are you five headed?" Ron asked when he got his voice back.

"Hogwarts." all five stated simply.

"Umm, are you walking?"

"Yup." Harry said.

"Why? Don't any of you have brooms?" Ron was completely puzzled. Here were three of the best flyers Hogwarts had ever seen and they were walking.

"Duh!" Harry said. He had totally forgotten about his Firebolt shrunk in his pocket. He looked at Draco and laughed outright at the 'I can't believe I was so stupid' look on his face. Draco looked up at Harry and began laughing too. Both boys had their brooms in their pockets. Saying an enlarging charm they both mounted said objects, both holding out a hand to the girls. Remus was a bit relieved all of a sudden. If the kids could fly back to Hogwarts, then he could safely apparate to the forest to get his potions. If he were tracked, he'd never be found once he was home.

"Remus, do you have a broom? Or do you wanna ride with me?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I think I'll just apparate into the Forbidden Forest. I need my potions before the moon is full." Remus answered as he looked at Harry, who agreed with a nod.

"I don't know about this Harry." Hermoine hedged.

"C'mon, 'Moine. I won't let you get hurt. You should know that." Harry told her in his most soothing voice.

"Okay, but if I get too scared, I'm walking." she said back.

Ginny, Harry, Draco, Remus and Ron all laughed. Ginny climbed on behind Draco, Hermoine climbed on behind Harry, and Ron mounted his broom. With a 'whoop!' they all took off. It wouldn't take long now at all to reach Hogwarts. They had probably just shaved several days off their journey.

As he flew alongside the other four teenagers, Ron smiled to himself. He was just so happy to finally have found his sister and best friends again, that he didn't notice a large snake that had been hiding in the grass by the tree. If he had, he would have thought nothing of it.

A/N: Yes another short chapter, I'm so sorry, but I've been working too much lately. Hope you liked this one. I hope to have the next one up within a day or two. Thanks for reading! and I love the reviews! Keep em coming! bye bye for now.


End file.
